guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Crystal Desert
__TOC__ The Crystal Desert is a very inhospitable desert in the southern-eastern part of the Tyria continental map. It is located far south of Ascalon and it is the region where players complete their Ascension in the Prophecies Campaign. It also borders the Shiverpeaks, the Sea of Sorrows, the Orrian peninsula, and The Desolation. The Crystal Desert is the place where the Forgotten (custodians of the Gods of Tyria) withdrew to. The Forgotten, as well as their guards, the Enchanted, can still be found in some places in the Desert. The desert is a cruel place that has refused the attempts of humans to colonize it through the ages. As one travels the desert, there are signs of both these facts. There are many ruins and remnants of ancient structures, but also, there are few human inhabitants past The Amnoon Oasis. All outposts and areas after this are inhabited by ghosts and spirits. This lack of hospitality is reflected in the missions of the main campaign. The Crystal Desert is the only region that does not carry the player from one mission to another. Instead, the players must find the mission towns on their own and can do the missions in any order. The Crystal Desert used to be a large sea hundreds of years ago, yet was always known as the site where mortals can achieve their Ascension. The Margonites came in large ships to try and achieve it, but failed. After the water dried up and the land became a desert, the Elonians came with dreams of taming the harsh desert. They built cities and outposts and raised marvelous structures. Yet, in the end they failed as well. The spirit of the former leader of the Elonians, Turai Ossa, mentions that two other groups have attempted Ascension after the Elonians and have likewise failed. One may have been the Seekers, a group of pilgrims. Their bleached bones can be found across the Crystal Desert as a warning. One of the civilizations created an Ancient Weapon that would 'shake the very earth' and ended up destroying themselves. It is believed by some humans that the Old Gods themselves foil the attempts of humans to inhabit the Desert. Others believe it is the Forgotten who retreated to the Desert and consider it their home. And there are those who believe those civilizations were unworthy of Ascension. The desert is home to some very dangerous monsters including: Hydras, Sand Wurms, Rockshot Devourers and Sand Giants. The desert is also the only region that has Teleporters. Towns and Outposts * The Amnoon Oasis, the major city of the Crystal Desert. * Augury Rock (outpost icon before Ascension) * Destiny's Gorge * Heroes' Audience * Seeker's Passage * Tomb of the Primeval Kings (available after Augury Rock mission) * Dunes of Despair (Mission) * Elona Reach (Mission) * Thirsty River (Mission) * The Dragon's Lair (Mission) (available after Augury Rock mission) Explorable areas *Diviner's Ascent *Prophet's Path *Salt Flats *Skyward Reach *The Arid Sea *The Scar *Vulture Drifts Notes *The Desolation of Elona is technically part of the Crystal Desert, but it is considered a separate region in-game in the same way that the Shiverpeak Mountains are divided into three regions. Trivia *A thousand years ago, the Margonites, followers of Abaddon, fought an epic war against the followers of the Five Gods on the shallow sea north of Elona. The resulting carnage created the wasteland that is the Crystal Desert ftp://ftp.guildwars.com/downloads/gwn-manual-en.pdf. *This area borrows much of its ideas and terms from the show Stargate in season five episode three titled Ascension. In this episode a less advanced race of people seek to advance their power and are helped along by a race of beings who have ascended. In turn the less advanced civilization is destroyed leaving a ghost like survivor behind. See also *Collectors in this region. *Standard assortment of Merchant goods. * Crystal Desert Map 312KB * Amnoon Oasis to "Desert Tour" Category:Regions (Prophecies) Category:Tyria